Insomnia
by smutgasm
Summary: Harry discovers something during his late night wanderings. Foursome. PWP. DMxHGxLLxHP


**Insomnia**

Request is for o.O-just me-o.O I couldn't think of a reason that these four people would be together but anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

**A/N 2/1/2012: I had to re-upload this because it wasn't working and some people couldn't find it. I don't know if someone reported it or what but I didn't receive an email or anything so I don't know what happened but here it is again. Insomnia :) **

Harry's insomnia had kicked in again and he had taken to wondering through the castle at all hours of the late night and early morning. His invisibility cloak wrapped securely around him he just walked through endless hallways and corridors until he was exhausted and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower to fall into dreamless sleep. It was one of those nights and Harry found himself near the dungeons when he heard the sounds of moaning. Smirking to himself he thought he might actually find something interesting he turned to a normal looking tapestry and pulled it to the side revealing a small plain brown door. As quietly as he could he pushed the door open and peeked inside the hidden room. What he saw made him both aroused and horrified at the same time. The first thing he saw was his best friend's breasts, bouncing vigorously as she bounced on an unknown man's mouth. Her curvy small body writhed as the man below her licked her most private parts. The next thing he noticed was Luna's long blonde hair swinging back and forth over her slim back and above her taunt ass as the same man who was licking Hermione was thrusting his cock into Luna from below. Without even thinking about the consequences Harry found himself slipping into the room moving along the side of the wall quietly until he was standing practically beside the bed staring at the arousing sight before him. Hermione had placed her hands on the man's stomach, wantonly grinding herself onto his mouth as he grabbed her round but and pulled her down on his face. Harry turned his eyes on Luna who had her head thrown back in pleasure, her small but perky nipples pointing towards the sky as she bounced up and down on the cock inside of her. Harry took a second to try to identify the man who was fucking the life out of two of his best friends and that's when he noticed the bright platinum hair beneath Hermione's ass.

"Malfoy?" he muttered to himself softly, scarcely believing that these two smart witches would succumb to Malfoy's charms but clearly they had and they were enjoying it. He watched as Luna grabbed Hermione's face in her hands and the girls leaned towards each other to kiss heatedly, a mix of tongue, lips, and teeth that had Harry panting with arousal, but the trio was so into it that they certainly didn't hear him.

"OH oh, fuck yes!" Hermione moaned breaking away from Luna as obviously Draco did something to her that had her panting and moaning in pleasure. "I'm gunna…" she trailed off her eyes rolling back in her head as her back arched and she gave a long low moan. After a minute she swung off his face to reveal a smirking Draco Malfoy who pulled her down by the neck and she kissed and licked her own juices off of his pleased face. Harry didn't even realize that he had moved his hand over his trousers to rub his rock hard cock, as he continued to watch. After Hermione had licked every drop from his cheeks and cleaned his mouth Draco grabbed the slowly grinding Luna by the waist and flipped them over with ease. Harry licked his lips when Malfoy grabbed Luna's long slim legs and spread them wide, gripping her ankles as he began to slam into her hard and fast. She let out little whines and mewls of pleasure as he pounded her, Hermione curled up against Luna's side and began to nibble on the pale girls small pink nipples while sliding her hand down to rub teasing circles on Luna's swollen clit.

"Oh Merlin, bloody fuck shit yes!" Luna cursed and the dirty words out of her pink innocent mouth had Harry throbbing with arousal. "I'm cumming, Draco fuck me!" she screamed just as Hermione turned her head to capture Luna in a deep kiss as she pinched Luna's clit. Harry watched as Luan's back completely bowed off the bed and she broke away from Hermione's mouth to scream as her orgasm rushed over her hard and fast. Harry found himself also watching Draco had the blonde boy gave a few more slow thrusts into Luna, his back and legs rippling with muscles before he stilled and gave a low groan, emptying himself into her. As he pulled out Harry found himself strangely looking at the huge size of Draco's rapidly deflating cock. The girls grinned as Draco fell onto his back between them and they began a hot three-way kiss as the girls ran their hands down his body and began to stroke his slick cock. Their hands intertwined as they pumped his cock. Draco intertwined one hand in each of their long hair and pushed them downwards. They grinned before kneeling on either side of his hips, and moving their mouths to his dick.

"That's right girls, get me hard again," he groaned guiding their heads softly as they licked him up and down. Luna sucked his tender balls into her mouth alternating between each sac, and licking the sensitive skin between them. Hermione swirled her tongue over his head, slipping it between his slit making him buck his hips and curse loudly before she slid her mouth down his cock, taking it all the way down her throat. Harry let out a whimper that no one apparently noticed as he moved to undo his trousers and pull out his leaking cock, stroking vigorously to the threesome. Just as he had his hand around his dick Luna popped up from sucking and licking Draco's balls.

"Oh I almost forgot," she said with a smile and before Harry could even react she reached over and grabbed the invisibility cloak and pulled it off of him; revealing him in all his voyeuristic glory.

Everyone was silent for a second, the girls' eyes went automatically to his hard thick cock as Draco crossed his hands behind his head, assessing the situation coolly. Harry's face turned bright red but he made no move to cover himself out, secretly enjoying the hungry look on Luna and Hermione's faces.

"Looks like my girls want another cock," Draco said. "Girls?" He asked watching as they nodded looking at him with pleading looks.

"Your girls?" Harry muttered confused.

"My sex slaves," Draco confirmed arrogantly.

"Are they under a spell?" Harry asked not accusingly but curiously.

"No they just love cock, don't you girls?" He asked watching as they nodded, licking their lips hungrily. "Lay down then Potter," Draco said as Harry quickly shed the rest of his clothes and laid down on the bed.

"Luna, you take Potter. Hermione suck my cock," Draco ordered as Hermione moved between his legs and sunk her mouth down on him again. He buried his hands into her hair and began to thrust into her mouth. Luna moved over to Harry and smiled at him before cupping his balls and licking the head of his cock, her tongue digging softly into the slit and licking up the precum before she sunk her mouth down on him. Harry cursed and fisted the sheets when he felt himself slipping down her throat and she swallowed around him. Harry recived the best sucking off of his life for a few minutes when he heard Draco say, "I'm hard now, fuck me now," and Harry turned his head to watch as Hermione straddled Draco's hips and sunk down onto him obediently. She began to grind and bounce on him her huge tits bouncing and her ass jiggling with every thrust, Draco grabbing her hips and slamming himself up into her. He noticed the absence of Luna's mouth and he saw her swinging her long leg over his hip before sinking down onto his cock.

"Oh Harry, you're thick!" she moaned loudly before she started a slow rhythm, rising and falling on his dick. Harry gripped her hips, his thumbs digging into the dimples on her lower back as she rode him long and slow and hard.

"Fuck her Potter, make her cum," Draco growled as he thrust himself up into Hermione who was screaming out in pleasure. Harry wrapped his arms around Luna and pulled her down so that their chests were flush together; he wrapped his mouth around her puckered nipple before slamming his hips up into her hard and fast. Luna gripped his messy hair with her small fingers as he fucked her so that all she could do was scream his name in ecstasy. Harry looked over at Draco who had pushed Hermione backwards, she had her hands wrapped around his ankles as he fucked her from below. Harry kept his eyes on Hermione's bouncing tits as he fucked Luna as hard as he could.

"Cum," Draco ordered pushing on Hermione's clit and Harry watched a she seized up and came with a long moan. Harry bit down on Luna's nipple at nearly the same time and he felt her tight pussy clenching around him as she yelled his name out her back arching as she orgasmed around him.

"On all fours both of you," Draco ordered and Harry watched as the girls got on all fours facing each other, their hands intertwined on the bed as their faces were inches apart.

"You take Granger," Draco said positioning himself behind Luna. Harry moved and grabbed Hermione's round hips staring at her round ass and perfect dripping pusssy as he slid into her slowly, feeling her velvety walls surround him.

"Fuck!" he groaned as he sunk all the way into her. His eyes traveled over her round ass and arched back to her wild curls to look at Luna's face contorted in pleasure as Draco sunk into her from behind. Draco didn't waste time before beginning to slam into Luna hard and fast and Harry began to do the same to Hermione.

"Oh oh god!" she mewled as he began to fuck her, his cock hitting her g-spot over and over as he sunk into her. He gripped her fleshy behind and smacked on cheek roughly, feeling her gush around him.

"You like that?" he asked doing it again as she screamed a loud, "yes!" in approval. He began to smack her ass raw on every thrust, looking up to see Draco's dark gaze on him as he fucked Hermione.

"You two are such whores, fucking men just for cock," Draco said gripping Luna's hair in his fist and pulling her neck back as he slammed into her.

"Yes yes, whores for you master!" Luna moaned her eyes rolling back in her head and her mouth opened in a perfect 'O.'

"You two have been such good pets, what would you like most tonight," Draco asked slowing down his tempo to slow teasing deep thrusts, Harry tried to match his pace staring as Draco controlled these two women.

"We want you to fuck Harry," Hermione spilled out after a long look with Luna, Harry almost stopped fucking her in surprise and he looked at Draco's thoughtful expression.

"You want me to make him another one of my whores?" Draco asked softly.

"Yes master, make him one of us!" Luna cried and Draco pulled out of her quickly and whined with loss.

"Come here Potter," and despite his fear Harry couldn't refuse Malfoy's order. Grabbed Harry by the neck and pulled him into a rough kiss that aroused Harry more than he cared to admit.

"Come here Hermione," Draco said and Harry watched as she lay down in front of her thighs spread for him. "Put your cock in her Harry," Draco ordered. Harry sunk into her and held still, biting his lip scared, nervous, and totally aroused all at the same time. Something about Draco's smooth silky authoritative voice he liked. Suddenly he felt someone press against his back and a presence at his puckered ass hole. He kept his eyes on Luna who had two slim fingers buried in her own pussy at the sight before her. Draco used his slick cock and slowly began to press into Harry's asshole. Harry felt himself being stretched open and at first it was painful but when Draco was all the way in he felt Draco's cock nudging at something so pleasureable that Harry moaned in pleasure.

"You're a cock whore too," Draco groaned against Harry's neck before pulling out and slamming back in, the force of his thrust making Harry slam into Hermione at the same time. Luna crawled over Hermione's face and began to sink down on Hermione's mouth. Hermione grabbed the girls slim thighs and began to lick and suck at the dripping pussy above her as Harry's thick cock rubbed against her g-spot teasingly. Harry stared at the girls in front of him and bit his lip as Draco began to slam into him, hitting the spot inside him with every thrust. Harry splayed his hand across Hermione's stomach and began to press her clit with his thumb as he watched Luna writhe on top of the other girls mouth.

Draco uttered a low "fuck" as the boy's tight ass squeezed him so tightly and he began to slam into him hard and fast. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head, Draco's fucking and the feeling of Hermione's tight pussy around his cock was too much and he felt his orgasm approaching too quickly.

"Whose are you?" Draco asked deeply into his ear and Harry moaned in response. "Whos!" Draco demanded.

"Yours! Holy fuck, I'm yours!" Harry moaned as Draco bit his shoulder junction and he felt his orgasm rush across him, he pressed hard on Hermione's clit and her pussy fluttered and squeezed around him gushing and he felt his own muscles tense up as he spilled himself into her with a loud groan. He vaguely heard Luna screaming with her own orgasm as his own seemed to last forever, as Draco finally gave one last thrust into him and Harry felt the seed gushing into his ass. Time seemed to freeze and they all panted in the after math of their orgasm before they all fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

"Same place next week Potter," Draco said curling himself around Luna as Hermione curled herself into Harry and the new foursome fell asleep spent.


End file.
